


Day 28 - Accept

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Hanukkah, M/M, Nathmarc November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Nathaniel goes over to Marc's place to give him his Christmas gift.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Day 28 - Accept

Marc heard a knock at the front door, and he glanced at it. “I’ll get it.” He told his moms before detangling himself from the cuddle pile they were currently in.

The noiret opened the door, and upon seeing his boyfriend on the other side smiled happily.

“Hey Marc.” Nathaniel greeted his boyfriend, bundled up and cheeks flushed from the cold.

“Hey Angel, how are you doing?” Nathaniel’s cheeks flushed a little more from the compliment.

“Doing good. How about you? Having a good holiday?”

Marc smiled even wider. “I’m doing good too. I’m having a good holiday, what about you?”

Nathaniel smiled fondly, thinking back on good memories. “Mine’s been good too. Oh, that reminds me of why I came over.” He dug through his bag and brought out a wrapped present. “For you. Merry Christmas Marc.”

Marc gently took it from Nathaniel before pulling his thoughtful boyfriend into a kiss. “Happy Hanukkah Nathaniel.”


End file.
